Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a leg exercise machine, and more particularly to a swivel mechanism enabling the footrests of the leg exercise machine to swivel horizontally and vertically at the same time.
The conventional leg exercise machine comprises two footrests capable of moving up and down. In operation, the feet of an exerciser are supported on the footrests. As one of the two footrests is forced to move downwards, other one of the two footrests is caused to move upwards. Such a mechanism of the conventional leg exercise machine is similar in nature to that of a seesaw. However, the footrests of the conventional leg exercise machine are limited in design in that they are incapable of moving vertically and horizontally at the same time.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a leg exercise machine with a mechanism enabling two footrests of the leg exercise machine to swivel vertically and horizontally at the same time.
The leg exercise machine of the present invention comprises a base and a swivel mechanism by which two footrests are mounted on the base. The swivel mechanism comprises a horizontal support tube, a horizontal shaft, a first universal joint, a second universal joint, and a link rod. The two footrests are oppositely mounted on the horizontal support tube which is fitted rotatably over the horizontal shaft. The horizontal support tube is connected at one end with one end of the link rod by the first universal joint. The link rod is connected at other end with the base by the second universal joint. As one of the two footrests is forced to move down, other one of the two footrests moves up. In the meantime, the horizontal support tube is caused to swivel horizontally, thereby causing the footrests to swivel likewise.